


Never Enough

by torino10154



Series: Help Japan [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



Severus paused before continuing his preparations and regarded Harry. His lips were pink and swollen from kisses both rough and gentle. Harry had beautiful, full lips, especially when they were wrapped tight around Severus's cock as they had been moments before. It was only the promise of Harry's arse that convinced Severus to abandon the soft suction of his mouth.

The pale flesh of his body was marked red where Severus had sucked his skin. His nipples stood hard and tight, aching for Severus's touch. He reached for one and gave it a gentle flick which made Harry moan, his cock throb.

"Please, Severus," Harry whispered, his vibrant green eyes hazy with lust, his hips thrusting of their own accord. Severus wasn't ready to please him just yet though.

"Shhh." Harry nodded and let his eyes fall closed. This wasn't the first time Severus had wanted a few moments before they continued and Harry knew what to expect.

Severus allowed his gaze to travel down each of Harry's strong thighs, remembering how they felt wrapped around his waist as he plunged into Harry's tight heat. Pushing Harry's legs apart, he regarded the lovely pair of bollocks hanging beneath his cock. 

Unable to resist, he leaned down and took one and then the other into his mouth, inhaling the rich, musky scent. He felt Harry's hand reach for his head but Harry resisted the urge to apply pressure, instead just gently carding his hand through Severus's hair. 

Once Severus finished lavishing attention on Harry's balls, he slipped his tongue lower, circling Harry's twitching entrance. Severus slowly licked all around the edge before he used the flat of his tongue to lick a wide stripe all the way back up Harry's perineum. The hand in his hair tightened for a moment before relaxing once more. 

Pointing his tongue, Severus began probing his hole, loosening the first ring of muscle. The mewling sounds Harry was making were like music to his ears, making his own cock throb in anticipation.

He could never get enough of Harry. 

As he slipped one finger into Harry's arse, felt him clench around it, he lapped at the precome that trailed down his cock. He slipped in a second finger, adding just a drop of oil to ease the way, and sucked on the head, running his tongue under the foreskin. Harry's hips snapped up and Severus used his free hand to pin him back down again for just a little longer. 

When he finally pushed three fingers into Harry's arse, Severus swallowed his cock to the root. The single hand on his head became two as Harry gripped his hair with both hands and thrust into his mouth, the head of Harry's cock hitting the back of Severus's throat. 

Severus found Harry's prostate, rubbed remorselessly as he allowed Harry to fuck his mouth. He felt Harry's balls tighten and seconds later he filled Severus's mouth with come as he cried out. Swallowing greedily, Severus cleaned every last drop before slicking himself with oil and plunging into Harry's willing body.

"Fuck me, Severus," Harry murmured, relaxed and sated, pushing back into every thrust of Severus's cock. Harry toyed with one of Severus's nipples as they kissed, Severus rocking into him in long, deep thrusts. Harry was so hot, so tight, so _perfect_ beneath him that Severus could hardly breathe. The tightness in his groin shot straight to his cock and he thrust one last time, pumping Harry full of his come.

His arms collapsed and he fell atop Harry, who just ran his fingers over Severus's sweaty skin until Severus's cock finally slipped out of his arse. Severus rolled to the side panting and Harry curled up beside him, throwing an arm and a leg over his body proprietarily.

_He loves you_ , Severus told himself as he did every night. He wrapped an arm around Harry's now dozing form. 

And as he fell asleep, he realised he actually believed it.


End file.
